


Scribblings: Prompt fills

by SStar



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SStar/pseuds/SStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various ficlets written for prompts. Pairings and tags updated as ficlets are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scribblings: Prompt fills

Molly has a system.

Well. Not so much her system but the one Ms Adler devised for her. It’s simple, clear and obvious to anyone who cared to look. But only Molly and Ms Adler know the code. Even Sherlock hasn’t worked it out yet and she’s sure he’d be appalled if he knew he’d missed something so observable.

When Molly paints her nails a subtle shade of pink, it's a message. Ms Adler knows that Molly wants to be cuddled and pampered. That they’ll start the evening with a lovely soak in her Mistress’ gorgeous bathtub. With perfumed oils and soft caresses. Molly will rest her cheek upon Ms Adler’s breasts, held securely in her arms.

And when she’s loose-limbed and soft, Ms Adler will trace a path down her soft curves and the crease between hips and thigh. She’ll slip her fingers into Molly’s wet cunt and finger her until Molly trembles and shakes and comes with a soft sigh.

On the days that Molly needs to be bound, she paints her nails a shade of purple. A lush and strong colour.

She makes sure to undress as soon as she’s stepped into Ms Adler’s private rooms. Eyes closed and kneeling. She listens for the distinctive clack-clack of Mistress’ heels on the hardwood floor. Sometimes Molly is kept waiting until the pain in her knees is so great that she wants to squirm and shift. But she doesn’t. Knows better than to incite the ire of her Mistress so early on.

And when Ms Adler comes, she takes Molly by the hand and ushers her to the bed. Binds Molly’s wrists with the soft leather and suede restraints. Blindfolds her. Sometimes, when the colour of her nails can be confused for black paint, Ms Adler binds her ankles to a spreader bar.

Later that night, Molly’s lips will be near numb from licking and sucking her Mistress. Her face wet and sticky. She’ll be lax and soft, still coming down from the intense orgasm that Ms Adler’s vibrator always deliver on. Mistress has a purple vibrator that she uses on these particular visits that stretches Molly so much but she loves feeling so full. Overwhelmed.

Then there’s the days when Molly paints her nails red. Blood red.

She has two whole drawers of lingerie purchased specifically for such days. Bras, panties. Baby dolls. Corsets, basques. Stockings and garters. And shoes – she has all sorts of stiletto heels. Everything is slinky, sexy. _Slutty._

Molly makes sure her hair is styled, her make-up perfect. That her lips match the colour of her nails. Nothing less than perfection for her Mistress.

Those days, she will barely enter the room before Ms Adler is on her. Kissing, biting. Sucking. Touching. Molly is taken in all ways. Against the wall, on the floor. The bed. Against the console or chaise lounge. Once her Mistress took her in the bathtub – Molly had to throw out that baby-doll after _that_ time.

Ms Adler is always ready on these days. She’s always in her battle-dress save for the black leather at her hips. Her red, strap-on cock slick and ready with lube . And Molly doesn’t hesitate to pull her panties to the side, or to spread her legs and let her Mistress take her. Again and again. Until she’s pleasantly sore, sticky and sated.

Molly moves her gaze from at her plain, unadorned nails to her large collection of polishes. What colour today, she wonders.


End file.
